


舔毛

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: African grassland AU, Cat!Misha, Lion!Jared, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, top!Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	舔毛

非洲草原的某棵高大的波巴布树附近，名叫Jared的雄狮正脚步轻快地散着步。

他毛发丰茂，年轻力壮，生性活泼。几个月前他和他的狮群走散了。

刚刚走散的时候Jared并不觉得这有什么。他和狮群里的其他几只年轻的雄狮总是打架，打来打去，Jared觉得没意思透了，再加上某天夜里他得知他们都会被母狮们抛弃掉，所以找不到狮群他也觉得无所谓。

可是两天过后他就不这么想了。他饿得两眼冒绿光，无比想念他的群体。在狮群中，捕猎是由雌性负责的，Jared这种年轻的公狮子根本没有什么经验。他只会吓吓角马，追追斑马，这也是他们围追堵截猎物时他起到的唯一一丢丢作用。

而他后悔没有及时找到狮群的时候已经太迟了，在尝试了几次独自捕猎并且失败之后，他拖着空荡荡的肚子在草原上凄惨地转悠。

于是在某一天的下午，他就遇到了Misha。

Misha是只黑色的小野猫，物种的天性和后天的锻炼使他成为了一名身手敏捷的猎手。饥肠辘辘的Jared见到他的时候他正在愉快地吃着一只刚捕捉到的田鼠。看到Jared的靠近，他吃了一惊，警觉地叼起田鼠往后退，但就在他准备从狮口中逃生，他听见了Jared的肚子发出了咕咕咕的叫声。

Jared的面色难堪，眼神更是可怜巴巴。Misha顿时明白了，Jared这是在乞求食物。

他放下嘴里的田鼠，往前推了推，然后往后退了几步。

Jared腆着脸凑过来，一口将田鼠卷进嘴里，歪着脑袋咬了两下，啊呜啊呜地把田鼠吞进肚子里，并舔了舔嘴唇。

但是田鼠太小只了，根本不能填饱Jared的肚子。放弃了田鼠走开了的Misha很快发现Jared朝他靠了过来，表情毕恭毕敬，小眼神可怜兮兮。Misha停下脚步，Jared立刻就跑过去，把脑袋搁在他面前，冲着他呜呜叫。

Misha一下就没辙了，他的身手再好，经验再丰富也抓不到那么多田鼠给Jared填肚子呀。他很想直接走开，但是Jared的眼神再次博取了他的同情心，他伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了舔Jared长满鬃毛的脸，然后他心生一计，轻快地跳到一边，面朝附近正在休息的一群角马喵喵叫了两声，示意Jared配合他的行动。

Jared站了起来，瞬间理解了Misha的意思，他学着Misha伏低了身体，悄咪咪地靠近角马群，到了一定距离以后Misha朝他竖了竖爪子要他趴在草丛里等待。

等到Misha溜进了角马群，Jared无师自通地窜了出来，一边吼叫一边疾驰追赶，角马瞬间大乱，纷纷站起来，四下逃窜。它们的速度很快很快，Jared根本讨不到好，就在这时，Jared看到Misha一跃三尺，迎面扑上一只相对弱小的角马，死死扒着它的一只眼睛。Jared心领神会，直接朝那只角马飞奔而去，抱住它就咬破了它的喉咙。

猎物到手，Misha才放开爪子从那只角马身上下来，累得瘫倒在地。

若是Jared再迟一步，Misha会被甩出去，或者被其他角马撞飞出去。

得到了食物，Jared感激得低头舔了舔Misha的脑门，这才咬住被他杀死的那只角马，狼吞虎咽起来。

过了一会儿，Misha也凑过脑袋来分享他们的美餐。

这是Jared的第一战，这一战让他对Misha钦佩得五体投地，从此以后他就跟在Misha身边，学习捕猎技巧。而Misha则是觉得角马肉斑马肉肥美又好吃，如果没有Jared，凭他自己是肯定抓不到的，于是他也很愿意和Jared呆在一起。

这样一来他们就组成了草原上一个奇特的捕猎小组。

几个月之后，Jared的捕猎经验愈发丰富，他们俩就经常吃得肠满肚圆，出落得油光水滑。

除了捕猎和进食，其他的时间他们也都呆在一起，嬉戏玩耍，用脑袋拱对方的身体，互相舔毛。不过说到舔毛，通常是Jared给Misha舔毛，因为Misha太小只了，舔Jared还不如拿爪子给他挠挠痒。

春天来了，Misha发现Jared越来越喜欢给他舔毛了。

比如现在，明明一开始他们只是在波巴布树下跳跃着嬉戏，但是Jared一个飞扑把他摁在身下，一低头，又开始舔他的毛。一般这个时候，Misha都会很乖地猫在他的身下，任由他顺着毛的生长方向，从头舔到尾。

Jared舌头上的倒刺比他的要坚硬，可是Jared舔他的时候又放轻了力度，倒刺梳过他舔不到的后脑和脊背，十分舒服。

他微微弓起身子，喉咙里发出愉悦的咕嘟声，等到他背部的覆毛都被梳理过一遍之后，他翻了个身，在Jared的两只前腿之间露出他白色的肚皮。

他屈起前腿，摆出很温顺乖巧的样子，让Jared给他舔肚皮。

Jared果然下嘴了，他呼噜呼噜地舔起Misha的脖子，一圈一圈地往下，在他的肚皮上温柔地又舔又拱。

Misha幸福地享受着Jared的舌头。但是这次舔毛发展发展着就有点不太对了，Jared的舔舐越发向下，突然就舔上了他毛茸茸的蛋蛋。

Misha吓了一跳，拿后脚掌蹬了蹬Jared的脸。

正舔得高兴的Jared被踢开了，他有些恼怒，一把摁住Misha想要翻滚爬起的身体，喉咙里发出低沉的吼声。

虽然他们彼此间很熟悉了，但那毕竟是雄狮的低吼，Misha吓得不敢动弹了。

Jared见此满意了，低下头继续舔着Misha的蛋蛋，舔着舔着他自己屁股上的那根尾巴就开始兴奋地甩来甩去。

蛋蛋那个地方充满了Misha的味道，Jared很喜欢很喜欢那味道，最后情不自禁地把头埋了进去，使劲嗅着，还时不时地发出满足的呜咽声。

Misha也很满足，他的后腿伸在半空轻轻颤着。因为被舔得很舒服，他咪呜咪呜地轻声叫唤了起来。

远处有两个戴遮阳帽的学者伏在草地里，其中一个支着一台长筒望远镜观察着他们。

"我确定那是一头公狮子和一只公猫。"他放下望远镜，对他的同伴说道。

然后，他们面面相觑。


End file.
